


A New Experience

by TheWeirdDane



Series: FYF - Fuck Your Fave [2]
Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Barbed Penis, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Manipulation, Size Difference, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but everything is entirely consensual, kind of open relationship kinda not??? idk, sort of because angor rot is "manipulated" into doing The Sex at first?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: You are a simple human being, wanting something that your partner cannot give. Upon inquiring, he allows you to seek fun elsewhere. But this "fun" takes another turn than you possibly could have foreseen.





	A New Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, how are ya? Hope you're doing well! I apologize for my absence, I kinda burned myself out writing so much Skulduggery Pleasant stuff back in January, oops. But here is some fresh porn for ya!  
> Also another installation in FYF, seeing as Angor Rot is my BABE and husband

You looked down at the back of your hand. Clenched into a fist. Turned it around and opened it to look at your palm. In it lay a heavy, black ring with semi-sharp spikes. It looked like it was made of tin, but the heaviness suggested another metal.

The Inferna Copula. The ring to control Angor Rot. Now you held all the power over Walter’s little pet. It was pre-agreed upon. Between Walter and you, of course. Angor Rot didn’t know a thing, and that was a very deliberate move - Angor Rot wasn’t very fond of Walter, and you both knew that. So, the plan was this - Anger Rot was going to come after Walter, but now that _you_ held the power over him, he would go after _you_.

And you wanted that more than anything else. You loved Walter, for sure, but you had been longing for Angor Rot for _months_ . At first, Walter had been shocked, and very hurt. But after countless hours - days - of reassuring him that you still loved him, and that you were still going to love him regardless if he agreed or not, he _had_ agreed to lend you the Inferna Copula.

You put it on your finger and kissed Walter goodbye. Tonight was the night - you were going to go out and attract the attention of Angor Rot. Seeing as he was obsessed with getting the ring back, and desperate for revenge, it shouldn’t be too hard.

“Be careful,” Walter said with his arms wrapped around your waist. He looked worried. You smiled and leaned in to kiss him again.

“I will.”

You stood like that for a little while - arms around each other’s waists, looking into the other’s eyes. Then, a final kiss, and you were out the door, right hand with the ring closed into a fist. You could feel Walter’s heavy, worried gaze on your back, and you had to admit it made you smile a little, for a reason you weren’t entirely sure. You weren’t armed with anything but the ring, which was probably stupid and dangerous. But you couldn’t help it - a small shiver went through your body at the prospect of being helpless in Angor Rot’s grip.

It was summer, and the night was wonderfully warm. You knew you didn’t have much time to lure Angor Rot from his hideout, so you went straight to where Walter had suggested you meet him. A park not far from your house. It was empty, for which you were thankful. In your pocket was a piece of paper with some spells on it - you were to use this in case Angor Rot didn’t come running for you within ten minutes. You doubted it would be necessary.

You sat down on a stump and pulled out your phone to text Walter.

“Everything a-okay! Just got to the park.”

Barely had you hit send before you heard twigs snap and leaves rustle somewhere to your left. Immediately, your heart shot into your throat, and it became hard to breathe. You didn’t say anything, simply peered into the darkness, squinting, moving your head slightly from side to side like an owl.

Then the sound was behind you, and you whirled around in time to see Angor Rot leap for you, his blade raised high into the air and a madman’s smile on his face, parting his lips and showing off his impressive teeth. You should be terrified for your life, but the only thing you could think of was how badly you wanted those teeth in your throat, and whatever was beneath his loincloth inside you.

Without knowing precisely what to do to avoid being cut to pieces, you held up your right hand to show him the Inferna Copula. The mad smile widened into a mad grin.

“Yield to me! For I wear the Inferna Copula!” you shouted, and although your voice wavered more than you cared to admit, the troll stopped dead in his tracks where he landed, mere meters from your feet.

“But for how long, I wonder,” Angor Rot rumbled in that ungodly deep voice of his. It should be _illegal_ to have a voice that seductive. Although, there were likely very few people who thought his voice was seductive.

It was probably just you.

Ignoring his threat, you spoke again.

“You are to do whatever I command of you.”

Angor Rot’s lips contorted in an angry, silent snarl, but he didn’t move to slice your throat or cut off your finger or something equally grotesque and predictable. Instead, he crossed his arms tightly over his cracked chest and just looked at you expectantly.

When you didn’t tell him what you wanted from him, he used his own words.

“What do you wish from me, fleshbag? Why have you brought me forth from my hiding?”

 _‘To fuck me_ ,’ you thought to yourself and felt your cheeks heat up a little. Not noticeable in the darkness of the night, thank god. You mirrored his stance - arms crossed over your chest and legs spread a bit.

“I have brought you here to have sex with me,” you finally said and looked up at his face, a few but severe cracks in his hard, unyielding skin, if you could call it that. He was tall, way taller than Walter who was already a good deal taller than yourself. He only had one yellow eye, the poor thing, and it widened in surprise. His jaws dropped slightly, and so did his arms.

“For _what_ reason?” he asked, sounding dumbfounded. You couldn’t help it - a grin slowly spread on your face.

“Have sex with me. Fuck me. Make love to me, although I do hope you won’t make it gentle.”

Angor Rot squinted at you and took a step closer. You did your very best not to take one backwards. He could now reach out his hand to touch you, and he took the chance. His hand was cold and hard, and his fingers slowly slid down your cheek, making you shiver but you didn’t look away, even though his one-eyed gaze was so very intense.

“I am not _gentle_ ,” he sneered, voice low and quiet, and his hand moved from your cheek to your throat, grabbing it firmly. You gasped and immediately grabbed his wrist, though not because you wanted to move it, necessarily. “Do you even know who I am, fleshbag?”

“Of course,” you whispered - you couldn’t muster much more than that - and stroked his wrist with your thumbs, “you’re Angor Rot, feared and skilled assassin. You have slain dozens of Trollhunters. But now, your soul is captured, and you are to obey whoever wears the Inferna Copula. So, you will obey me, or I will see to it that your soul is never returned to you.”

Again, his lips twitched into an angry snarl, but he didn’t challenge you any further. Instead, he let go of your throat and knelt before you, looking like he hated every second of it.

You rubbed your throat and neck gently - goodness, he was _strong_ \- before speaking again.

“Get up and get naked.”

Angor Rot looked up at you for a few seconds with surprise etched onto his face, then got to his feet again and moved his hands to the long leather belt holding his loincloth in place. He undid it slowly, looking at you all the while, and your mouth watered. You had no idea what you were going to see once the belt and cloth had been removed, but you knew you could barely wait.

His hands moved calmly, unhurried, and his gaze rested heavily on you. Your heart sped up, and your throat was tight, your mouth drier and rougher than sandpaper. The belt was pulled off, and Angor Rot stood with it in his hand, seemingly not knowing what to do with it. Slowly, the loincloth fell away to reveal nothing.

Nothing but a smooth, hard crotch. It was like a Ken doll.

You stared at it, completely unabashed and surprised. There was nothing there. Not a dick - not even a small one - not a slit, not a thing.

Angor Rot’s low, raspy chuckle brought you out of your shocked silence.

“Not quite what you expected?”

You shook your head.

“I don’t know _what_ I expected, but I thought there would be _something_.”

Angor Rot grabbed you by the throat again with his left hand and forcefully backed you against a big boulder, lifting you slightly off the ground. You gasped and immediately started clawing at his wrist as oxygen was taken away from you, your feet kicking out at the troll without hitting anything but empty air.

“You dare mock me, fleshbag?” he asked, voice gruff and his other hand coming up to trace his fingers down over your cheek, making you shiver and let out a wanton moan. His eye raked you up and down, and his free hand went between your legs where it made you choke out a sharp cry by grabbing your cunt. His fingers were rough and strong, but with the length of his nails, you didn’t want them inside you, even though you were certain they would make you feel so goddamn good.

Still held up off the ground, and with your vision starting to blacken around the edges, you kicked out again, and Angor Rot merely laughed before dropping you to the ground. You landed with a thud, and pain shot through your knees, and you heaved oxygen into your aching lungs, but none of that mattered as Angor Rot forced you on your back and started undressing you - physically as well as with his eye.

You wore a plain black t-shirt with some band’s logo on it, and a simple skirt that unzipped in the side. Angor Rot didn’t care for this in the slightest - he yanked and tugged at the skirt until it groaned in misery and finally gave up, letting him pull the fabric off you. The sheer force and ferocity made you dizzy, and you put a hand to your forehead, already panting.

The t-shirt you pulled off yourself. When you arched your back to get it over your head, you caught Angor Rot staring at you like you were the answer to every single one of his questions, of which you were sure he had many. He moved a bit to get on eye level, and as he loomed over you, you finally became capable of appreciating just _how big_ he was. His eye shifted rapidly in its socket, looking at your face and down your body.

“What do I… what do you wish for me to do?” he asked, and while he sounded frustrated, he also sounded kind of insecure. It was endearing, really.

You grabbed his horns carefully and leaned up to press your lips against his. Despite being made of… whatever firm and already tense material, he tensed even further. His hands rested on each side of your face, nails barely scraping down your cheeks. It made you shiver and press yourself further into the kiss, letting your tongue swipe along his bottom lip before tracing the outlines of his sharp teeth. They were cool and hard. He genuinely didn’t seem to know what to do with himself - he just laid there, tense and firm and cold.

You pulled back with a smile on your face.

“For now, I want you kiss me. Do what I just did.”

Angor Rot hesitated before he lowered his head to kiss you. it was clumsy and awkward, but he meant well. His lips were stiff and icy, and his teeth pressed against your lips. You gasped softly and felt a wave of arousal wash over you, making you blush. Not noticeable to him in the dark, but you could feel the heat in your cheeks.

“That’s good,” you murmured, and in the next moment, his tongue - warm, surprisingly wet, broad - rested against your lower lip before sliding the length of it with a soft growl. Your blush intensified, and you let out a groan of pleasure. Upon opening your mouth, he pushed his tongue inside and, after some rummaging around, found your tongue and started rubbing them together.

A quick learner. You could appreciate that.

His tongue gradually got more and more slippery and the kiss more and more sloppy, and your hands crawled up his horns only to slide down his face and cup it, arching your back to press yourself firmer against him. He growled lowly, and his hands came up to grip your hair, tugging harshly and making you gasp with your neck craning.

“Kiss my neck,” you whispered and closed your eyes, fighting the impulse to push up your hips and grind against him. It was the hardest thing you had ever had to do. He did as you told him to, roughly pulling your head back so he could press and slide his lips against your throat. The harshness nearly tugged out a few strands, but it felt _so good_.

His cold, hard lips and teeth against your skin made you jump the small bit that you could, captured as you were, and you moved your hands from his face up to his horns and grabbed firmly. In return, he began kissing your throat, with his sharp, unyielding teeth scraping against it every now and then, and made you sigh and moan. There was unspoken wildness in the kisses.

Just when you thought he was going to give you a moment to collect yourself, he moved one hand from your hair and to your cunt, rubbing you firmly and making you let out a sharp, loud gasp. You immediately clasped a hand over your mouth, not wanting other people to hear. After all, you were still in a public park. Angor Rot chuckled deeply and intensified his ministrations by sliding his long, hard fingers over and between your folds, and you uttered a long, shaky sigh that warped into a wanton moan when he found your clit.

Your other hand squeezed his horn harder as he fondled the little nub, for a second fearing the horn might crack and break off, but no such thing happened. You moaned loudly behind your hand and opened your eyes a sliver to look up at Angor Rot. He looked immensely powerful and like he could break your neck with one hand if he so wished - something you knew to be true. But he also looked like he was enjoying himself. There was a spark in his eye, and his free hand tangled itself in your hair while the other rubbed your clit up and down, making you squirm and moan wantonly behind your hand.

After some seconds, the hand in your hair moved to your hand and yanked it away from your mouth, pinning it on the ground beside your head.

“Speak freely, fleshbag,” he growled and kissed your neck again, hard and sloppy, with his teeth pressing insistently against your flesh, and you couldn’t help a throaty whine. Your back arched the small bit it could, and your toes and fingers curled.

“Bite me,” you whispered hoarsely and tilted your head back to expose your throat. For a second or two, Angor Rot looked confused and surprised, but when you once more gave the order, he nodded and opened his mouth to sink his massive teeth into your throat.

It hurt, oh _god_ it hurt, but simultaneously, it felt so fucking good. You gasped sharply and pressed yourself against him, your free hand slipping to the end of his horn and gripping tightly. Angor Rot growled against your flesh and bit down harder. You whimpered and squirmed while warmth flooded you, and your vision went slightly white. His teeth dug deeper into your skin, and you could practically feel it break and blood start to flow.

You wriggled and writhed, but he kept your hand pinned against the ground and didn’t give you much room to move around in. Another pained whimper escaped you and your back arched again, your body pressing against his. You could feel blood trickle down your neck, and it made a chill race down your spine. Your free hand squeezed his horn tightly.

Being distracted by the teeth in your neck, it took you a few seconds to realize that something pressed against you; something hot and hard. You wanted to bet all your savings that it was his cock, and upon realizing this, a long moan was pulled from your open lips.

“Now you fuck me,” you whispered, and your voice had gotten so rough and raspy that you barely sounded like yourself.

Angor Rot tensed again but leaned up on his hands and knees to look at you. The warmth and heaviness of his body disappeared, dragging from you a pitiful whine. His eye moved wildly in its socket, scanning your face. What it looked for you didn’t know. You did, however, have a sneaking suspicion that it searched for confirmation, for sincerity, that you really wanted what you had just said.

“Do I have to tell you again, Angor?”

His eye focused on yours, and after a long second, he shook his head and leaned down to kiss you roughly, pushing your head back against the ground and dragging a high-pitched whine from your throat. The kiss lasted for a wonderful couple of seconds, and then he pulled back.

“Do I have to warn you, fleshbag? I am… quite well equipped, as you would put it.” Automatically, your gaze darted downwards to try and glimpse his dick, but you weren’t in luck. He laughed, a deep and rough sound from all the way down in his stomach, and if you hadn’t been on your back, your knees would have buckled.

“Eyes on me at all times.”

“Alright,” came your breathless whisper, and you looked up at Angor Rot as he grabbed your ankles and pushed your legs wide open. A wanton moan escaped you, and the light breeze against your cunt made you realize how _soaked_ you were. His hands were hard and unyielding, and they let go of your ankles to instead brush against your folds. You whimpered - actually whimpered - and were tempted to close your eyes, but you fought for them to remain open.

He rubbed his index finger over your folds, smearing your juices, and played with your clit to elicit pathetically needy sounds.

“Just fuck me, please,” you whimpered, and your eyes fell shut for a fraction of a second, prompting him to haul you against his body by your ankle, making you yelp. Your eyes flew open again and focused on his face; he looked infuriatingly smug as he fondled your clit and orchestrated such needy and pitiful noises.

Electricity flashed through your quivering body.

Your cunt was dripping wet.

Your breathing came in sharp, short gasps.

Focusing solely on his face, you barely registered that he let go of your ankle. The only thing you registered was that suddenly, there was something warm and blunt pressing against your sopping cunt. It was hard as a rock and felt thick as a leg.

Your body jerked, and your lips let go of a small, pathetic whine that only grew in intensity when the head of his cock was rubbed against your folds and up to your clit where it sent jolts of pleasure through you.

“Are you ready, fleshbag?” he asked, and it was a _fucking_ _delight_ to hear how his voice wavered and had dropped considerably. You nodded eagerly and peered up at him through your eyelashes, hoping you appeared as needy and ready as you felt.

Your feet flexed.

Your fingers curled.

Your teeth chattered.

The head of his cock slid lower, nearing your entrance, and then it caught, and your toes curled while your hands gripped his horns so tightly your knuckles turned white, and a loud, shameless moan rolled over your lips.

Angor Rot pressed inside you in one, quick thrust and shattered your world. He was thick and long, and you were fairly certain he bumped against your cervix when he bottomed out within you. He let out a deep grunt and closed his eye, hands on both your ankles again, gripping tightly. Not tight enough to break the bones, but definitely tight enough to bruise. It appeared he was in ecstasy - mouth hanging open, eye closed, fingers curled tightly, breathing hard and fast.

“How do you fleshbags not do this all the time?” he managed to growl after a long silence.

“Trust me,” you answered breathily, “human society practically revolves around it.”

After another long silence, Angor Rot started moving. He pulled all the way out before pushing back in, making you gasp and howl in delight - and a bit of pain - before setting a hard and fast pace. His hips snapped against you rapidly and roughly, and the sound was nothing short of pornographic. Each thrust filled you with mind-boggling pleasure, and it didn’t take long before you didn’t care about the amount or nature of noises you produced. You only knew that you _wanted, needed, craved_ more.

And Angor Rot didn’t fail to deliver.

He fucked you as if both your lives depended on it, slamming as deep inside you as possible and only pulling back because it was the only way he could push in again and feel your flesh contract around him. His hands gradually made their way up your legs, gripping first your knees, then encircling your thighs before grabbing your hips and finally settling on your waist. His fingers, long and hard, bruised you, but oh heavens, it was the best kind of pain.

Before even five minutes had passed, he had reduced you to a meaty sack of groans and moans and whimpers, and he had the _audacity_ to chuckle. But when he spoke, his voice was airy and tight.

“Is that how you like it, pathetic fleshbag?”

“Yes!” you gasped before your eyes slid closed. In that very second, you felt his body shift, and while he kept fucking you like a beast in heat, he also planted his teeth in your neck, almost doing you in. Your back arched painfully, and your arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer - as if that was possible. He growled low in his throat and sank his teeth deeper into your neck, making you cry out in pain-riddled pleasure.

Blood flowed and tainted your neck, but Angor Rot didn’t seem to care for it. He simply kept thrusting until his pace grew erratic and borderline painful. Growling and snarling, he freed himself from your neck and pulled back, a hand coming up to wrap around your throat and smear the blood on your skin as well as his fingers.

Your eyes opened the second his fingers pressed against your lips, but he didn’t give you time to register what he was doing. All you knew was that suddenly, his fingers were in your mouth, and they tasted metallic and a bit like ash.

A throaty moan escaped you, and once more your eyes closed as you sucked on his fingers. Your tongue deftly swiped between the digits and licked up the blood. You could hear - and _feel_ \- how it turned Angor Rot on, and when you continued with even greater vigor, bobbing your head and moaning around his fingers, he came undone.

Angor Rot’s cock throbbed inside you, and it only took a few seconds before thick, warm cum filled your cunt and made you sigh in ecstasy. Angor Rot pushed his fingers deeper into your mouth, nearly making you gag, and rode out his orgasm by thrusting shallow but harsh. His face contorted in pleasure. His heavy and rigid body tensed. His fingers curled and forced your mouth open, and as you looked at him, you wondered if you had ever seen anything more beautiful.

Completely spent, Angor Rot slowly pulled out and left you feeling awfully empty. You whined softly and bucked your hips, shivering when you felt the first few drops of cum starting to leak out of you. You were about to get up, thinking Angor Rot was finished with you, when he pulled your legs wide open and slid between them.

“Did you think me selfish, fleshbag?”

“Oh,” you breathed out and leaned up on shaky elbows to get a proper look at him. His thin lips parted in a smirk to reveal all his teeth, and his eye shone unnaturally bright. His nostrils flared slightly, as if sniffing your arousal. The thought drove you _mad_ , and your hips bucked again. With a deep, gravelly laugh, Angor Rot snaked his strong arms around your hips and hauled you close to his face so he could rub his nose over your throbbing clit. His nose was cold and hard, and it rubbed against you _just right_ \- you couldn’t hold back a trembling moan, and you leaned your head back for a second or two before looking at him again. He looked right back at you as he began licking you, his tongue flicking through your folds to lap over your clit.

Small jolts shot through your body, and your back arched, your fingers curled in the soft, lush grass beneath you. You wanted desperately to touch him, to let your fingers run over his cold, hard exterior, to feel his strong, rigid body. You fought the desire for all of five seconds before you reached down to touch his horns, gripping firmly and letting out a sharp gasp when his tongue licked you _just like that_. Angor Rot chuckled lowly and pulled back a bit, just enough to make you whine and push up your hips, before continuing.

His tongue was warm and soft, and it was so _wet_ , and just like that, it swept over your clit again and again, making the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. Goosebumps covered your body, and you moaned loudly, completely unashamed, unabashed.

“Fuck,” you whispered and began thrusting your hips up against his face. Not hard or fast, just little movements of your hips. Angor Rot hummed low in his throat and tilted his head slightly, his big nose rubbing over your cunt.

Gradually, you felt his cum start to leak out of you.

“A-Angor,” you whispered and pressed lightly at his horns, “your cum, it’s d-dripping out of me.”

“I know,” he murmured, and his gaze turned up to meet yours for a few seconds before he focused on your cunt again.

“O-Oh, shit, fuck!” You couldn’t help the curse as his tongue pushed inside you. You could _feel_ it twist and curl, pressing against your walls and, most importantly, practically scoop out his cum. It was loud, and it was filthy, and it made you absolutely delirious with need and arousal. Your hands found his horns and squeezed firmly, and your hips rocked against him in small, desperate thrusts.

“Does it feel good?” he asked quietly, his breath ghosting against your cunt. You nodded furiously and breathed out weakly.

“Fuck, yeah, it does,”.

“Then let me hear.”

You moaned loudly and released his horns to instead grab your breasts, squeezing and kneading them and feeling so much pleasure blossom in your belly as he began licking you again. His tongue flicked over your clit before he sucked it into his mouth and rolled it with his tongue, and your back arched at the same time a loud and throaty groan escaped you.

Your body felt like it was on fire, but in the best possible way, and you couldn’t help but rock your hips against him, desperate to come, to feel the sweet release rush through you.

“Oh, oh, fuck,” you cursed when he wiggled your clit with his tongue while pushing two big, hard fingers inside you, making you feel full again. You _loved_ it, and you clenched around them while rocking your hips, and Angor Rot let out a low groan. You were vaguely aware that his nails could _severely_ mess up your insides, but you were too far gone to care. 

“It feels so good, Angor,” you said, and your voice had gone rough and deep from need, “please don’t stop!”

“I’ll only stop if you don’t shout my name, fleshbag,” he growled - _growled_ \- and you went straight to heaven, pinching and pulling at your nipples.

“Fuck, Angor, my cunt is so wet for you, it feels so good to have your tongue on me.” It wasn’t exactly shouted, but you were loud and clear, and Angor Rot groaned again as he began licking you faster and fingering you harder, pulling moan after moan from you. You desperately squeezed and kneaded your breasts, and white-hot pleasure formed and grew in your belly. You could _feel_ it expand and heat up your entire body, make you blush and moan again and again.

“I think we’re being watched, fleshbag,” Angor Rot murmured after a few seconds of delicious licking and fingering and looked up at you. You whined pathetically when he stopped touching you and instead looked towards the trees. Once realization set in that he - probably - wasn’t joking, you shuddered and leaned up on your elbows, your heart pumping blood and adrenaline faster through your body than could be healthy.

Focusing your gaze on the line of trees, you saw that indeed, you two were being watched. Not by an animal, no. Not even by a human. No, instead, the voyeur was none other than Gunmar the Black. Instantly, your blood froze in your veins, and the heat left your body. You started shivering and were about to get up when Gunmar slowly made his way towards you and Angor Rot. The second he started moving, you stopped.

Gunmar made his way towards you in a slow, unhurried stride. He had slung his Decimaar blade over his shoulder, and in the darkness, you could see his eye glow as well as you could see his bared teeth.

Logically, you knew you should be terrified for your life. Logically, you knew there was a pretty big risk that he was going to kill you or make you his slave. However, since you were beyond delirious with need and arousal, all you could do was lay there and watch him get closer. Angor Rot slowly got to his feet, wiping his lips with the back of his hand as he did so.

When Gunmar was only a few feet from the two of you, he snorted. It was a loud, gruff sound, and you hated yourself for the way your cunt throbbed when he looked at you. His gaze was hungry, and he looked at you like you were the most delicious piece of meat he had ever seen.

“Care to share?” he asked in that gravelly voice of his, and you only barely held back a whimper. As surprised as you were, you couldn’t deny that there was something _incredibly_ hot about Gunmar and Angor Rot fucking you at the same time. Your mind was already producing a series of lewd, pornographic images - some of them had you on your knees between them, in others you were on your back, and in others again they held you up and enjoyed you simultaneously.

Angor Rot looked to you at the question, and you bit your lower lip. Nodded tentatively. Barely had you bobbed your head before Gunmar closed the space between you, stomping forward while undoing his loincloth. The belt clinked and landed on the ground with a heavy thud, and now he stood by your head, looked down at you with that one eye glowing fiercely. After a few seconds, you finally managed to tear your gaze from his face to instead look at what the loincloth had hid.

Expecting to see nothing, just like with Angor, you were surprised to find a dark, deep crack between his legs. As you watched, the edges grew further and further apart to reveal a deep crevice. From this crevice, something slowly protruded.

Gunmar bent forward to grab one of your breasts, kneaded it firmly and groaned. His hips stuttered lightly, and he spread his legs further apart, allowing his cock to protrude fully from the crevice. You gasped and squirmed, finally tearing your gaze away from his cock to instead look at Angor Rot, who stood by your feet, still as a statue.

“So soft,” Gunmar growled, and your attention was back on him. His cock had grown enough to be fully visible in the darkness, and you whimpered softly, squirmed again. “So very soft.” Angor Rot hesitantly got on his stomach again, grabbed your hips and hauled you against his face. He kept his gaze on Gunmar as he began licking you.

Your hips bucked against his face while Gunmar took one of your hands and placed it on his cock. A soft gasp escaped you, but you were beyond reasoning at the moment, and you began stroking, tentatively mapping out the layout of his cock. It was thick - obviously - but not too long, and the head was round and flared. Nothing too unusual, you figured. What did scare you, however, were the tiny spikes that covered the shaft. They were sort of soft and malleable, but the more you stroked and the harder he got, the harder and bigger they got as well.

“You’re gonna tear me apart,” you whispered, voice rough and deep with need yet shaky with fear, and looked up at Gunmar’s face. He smirked.

“Then so be it, fleshbag. Open wide.” Trembling and with fear tugging at your heart, you opened your mouth as wide as you could, and Gunmar grabbed your head, pulled it back to make you crane your neck, and thrust his cock in your mouth.

You had expected the barbs - spikes, whatever - to be too hard and painful, but they simply bent as his cock was engulfed by your warm, damp mouth. Gunmar groaned loudly and immediately set a hard and fast pace. His thick, stony fingers on your face were cold and rough, but his cock was warm and pulsating, the barbs scraping lightly against your throat and inside of your mouth. Between your legs, Angor Rot had taken to fingering you again, two fingers rapidly moving in and out of you while his tongue lapped over your clit in quick moves.

The pleasure that had subsided marginally upon realizing you were being watched came back full force, bubbling in your chest and stomach and making your cunt throb and clench around Angor Rot’s fingers. Your hips bucked up against his face while you struggled to breathe with the cock lodged in your throat. Gunmar tightened his grip on your face, making it _tight tight tight_ , and you heard and _felt_ your bones groan under the pressure. His entire body glowed in gorgeous, blue swirls and patterns you couldn’t possibly describe, and in the darkness, it was just enough to make out that he was smirking.

The barbs gradually got harder again, and they tickled and scraped your throat. You wanted, _needed_ , to cough, but couldn’t. Instead, you reached up to grab your breasts and knead them firmly. You groaned and gurgled out a series of filthy sounds, moaning and groaning muffled.

“You’re a strange one, fleshbag,” Gunmar grunted and began thrusting harder and faster, “to like being caught between two trolls so superior to you.” You wanted to groan out a “Yes, yes!” but with your mouth full, it was impossible. So, you settled for a muffled sob and squeezed your breasts tightly, pinching and tugging at your nipples. Angor Rot inserted a third finger and fingered you roughly while sucking on your clit, and the sounds were so loud and wet and filthy. It was pornographic and dirty, shouldn’t take place, it was weird, and that just made it _so much better_.

“She came straight from Stricklander,” Angor Rot murmured, voice low and gravelly, and looked up at Gunmar, “and she smells like him. It’s clear she’s been with trolls before.”

“Is that so?”

You gurgled out a “Mmhmm,” and then a muffled cry got stuck in your throat when Angor Rot curled his fingers and found _that special bundle of nerves_ , and electricity surged through your body, making your back arch and cunt clamp down tightly around Angor Rot’s fingers. Your fingers tightened around your nipples, hips thrusting up against his face, and he let out a low growl of pleasure, kept fingering and licking you and coaxing the most sinful sounds out of you. It felt so fucking good, and you wanted to scream in ecstasy. You did scream - only the sound was muffled and came out as a sort of struggling, gurgling sob. 

Gunmar grunted and grabbed your face tighter, fucked your throat and mouth with such vigor you were vaguely afraid he would dislocate your jaw. But that fear was quickly shoved to the back of your mind as he used your face. The barbs grew harder and more painful the more desperate he got, but you found that it didn’t matter - as long as he kept ploughing you, you were okay with the spikes scratching up your throat. 

You could feel your climax approach rapidly, but you weren’t ready for this to end. You wanted it to continue for hours upon hours, wanted to have Angor Rot finger you and eat you out while Gunmar ruined and abused your throat and mouth. 

But alas, the pleasure was much too great, and you realized that this was what had been missing in your relationship with Walter. He could be rough, certainly, especially in his troll form, and he could make you feel so good, absolutely, but he couldn’t fill you from both ends at the same time. 

With jolts of pleasure running through your body with smaller and smaller intervals, and with the two trolls using you, you couldn’t hold back much longer. You wanted to scream out that you were going to come, that they made you feel so impossibly good, but you couldn’t. Your mouth was too full, and your throat was starting to feel the rough treatment and the barbs from Gunmar’a dick. 

You let go of your breasts to let one hand stroke Angor Rot’s head while the other gripped Gunnar’s massive arm, holding on as if for dear life. Angor Rot fingered you roughly, bordering on mercilessly, while Gunmar fucked your mouth and throat so good. 

It was when Angor Rot flicked his tongue over your throbbing clit, and his fingers reached _that_ spot inside you again that you saw stars. 

The release was blinding and sweeter than nectar, and you couldn’t breathe for a few seconds, your body too caught up in the incredible pleasure that you felt in that moment. Your fingers tightened, curled, and your toes did as well. Your thighs trembled and shook, and your back formed a most beautiful arch. 

Your body was featherlight, and you felt as though you were floating on a cloud. 

You barely registered that both trolls kept going. While you came, Gunmar didn’t stop abusing your throat, and for sure Angor Rot didn’t stop fingering you. It was only when you were so oversensitive that you were about to cry that you patted Angor Rot’s head to silently ask him to stop. He obeyed and pulled back. 

“What do you say we both get to empty ourselves inside this splendid fleshbag?” Angor Rot asked and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. It took Gunmar a second to stop thrusting, but when he did, there was a malicious grin on his hard face. 

“Tell me of your plan.” 

Angor Rot didn’t immediately say anything, instead gestured that Gunmar pull out. It took a few moments but in the end, Gunmar agreed. When he pulled out, the barbs tore up the inside of your throat, and you wanted to cry, but you knew it would only make it worse. 

You sagged against the ground and shivered, feeling the relative cold of the summer night. 

You didn’t get to lie there for long, though, because in the next moment, Gunmar had pulled you onto your hands and knees, and though your body was so tired, so overly sensitive, it felt good to be manhandled. 

You gasped and let out a weak moan, looking up at the massive troll in front of you. You were vaguely aware that Angor Rot had moved up behind you and now stroked your ass. 

Gunmar didn’t waste any time, most likely felt like getting you on your hands and knees had already taken too long, and got you to open your mouth. Then he shoved his cock in your mouth again and immediately started thrusting at a rough, merciless pace. It felt like it would be too much, that he would for sure tear your throat and mouth apart, but somehow, your body withstood the assault. 

You wanted to say something, something about how good it felt to have him fuck your face like this, but you were just too preoccupied. 

Meanwhile, Angor Rot spread your folds with his hard fingers and slid inside your cunt as easily as a warm knife sliced through butter. He felt _amazing_ and you gurgled our an incomprehensible sound that seemed to only spur Gunmar on. 

“You’re doing peculiarly well, fleshbag,” he said in that sinfully gravelly voice and railed your throat and mouth, the barbs hard and sharp and tearing up your insides. You didn’t know if it was better for Angor Rot to fuck your cunt, or if you would prefer Gunmar to do that. 

One thing you did know, however, was that you were endlessly happy that they were both here, doing their thing. But you were also starting to miss Walter. His warm embrace and sweet words of constant reassurance. The way he made your heart melt and your lips to curl in happy smiles. 

Walter always knew what to say in any situation. It was amazing, and it never failed to take you by surprise when he talked his way out of a tricky situation. Your first instinct would always be to use your feminine forms to confuse the authority figure and then run as though you were chased by a mad Hellhound. 

But Walter knew how to use his mouth - and for other purposes than pleasuring you, at which he was also very good - and it had saved the both of you from more trouble than you cared to admit. 

You were abruptly pulled out of your thoughts when Angor Rot slammed inside you, immediately setting a rough pace and going as deep as possible, which proved to be pretty deep. Gunmar’s hard, cold fingers slid into your hair and grabbed tightly, pulling at the strands. Tears started welling up into your eyes, and you desperately needed to breathe, and though you tried to breathe through your nose, it just wasn’t enough. 

You tried to push Gunmar away, but he was solid as rock and didn’t budge an inch. Instead, he growled darkly and fucked your face harder and faster - if that was even possible. 

“Don’t think I will go easy on you,” he chuckled and pressed your face hard against his crotch with his cock lodged deep in your throat. You gurgled out a series of incomprehensible noises, and the tears began streaming down your cheeks, no doubt ruining your make-up. Behind you, Angor Rot was busy enjoying your cunt, taking his sweet time savouring the wet warmth. His cock, long and thick as a leg, pounded into you repeatedly, and you could have sworn you could feel it somewhere in your stomach, forcing its way past your cervix and into your womb. You knew it wasn’t possible, but in your fucked-out state, you were sure this was actually true. 

“Do not wreck her too much, Gunmar,” Angor Rot said, and though he sounded smug, his voice was airy and tight, “or Stricklander will come after you.”

“He’ll be more than welcome,” Gunmar growled and pulled out. The barbs scratched your throat, and when he had pulled all the way out, and you could cough and breathe again, you tasted blood. You knew you should be worried, that this probably wasn’t very healthy, but you were too busy thinking of troll cock and of all the ways they could defile and abuse your body to think of the consequences. 

So, instead, you open your mouth wide and put out your tongue, moaning loudly and wantonly as Angor Rot continuously rammed into your cunt, and looked up at Gunmar. He looked deeply focused as he took hold of his cock and started stroking himself furiously. Every few seconds, a needy keen sound escaped you, and you never took your eyes off Gunmar. He also didn’t take his eye off you. 

“Come on,” you whispered in-between wanton whimpers, your body jerking over the ground and your head bobbing with each thrust, “come on, Gunmar, come on my face, claim me yours!”

“Got a better idea,” he growled and grinned, a sight that would be truly terrifying to anyone but you, and then grabbed your face again with both hands, thrusting his hard, throbbing cock into your mouth and down your throat again. Immediately, he began thrusting, and the barbs quickly found the grooves from before. 

You were pretty sure that the fluid dripping down your chin wasn’t only saliva, but also blood. It was too thick to be just saliva, and a metallic scent started permeating the air. 

“This should soothe your throat,” he chuckled lowly and thrust down your throat a few more times before once more holding your face against his crotch and grinding against you. He came a few seconds later, emptying himself down your throat and making you squirm. He snarled loudly and ground his hips against you and gripped your hair tight enough to pull out a good few strands. 

It was almost - _almost_ \- too much, and you squeezed your eyes tightly shut, trying desperately to swallow all of Gunmar’s cum, but there was just too much of it, and you ended up sputtering out half of it, making it drip down your chin and throat.

Gunmar forced you to take as much as you could, holding your face firmly against his crotch for a few seconds, before he let go and pulled out. You heaved in as much air as you could, and immediately regretted it. The cool air hurt the wounds in your throat and made you cough and sputter, a hand on your throat. 

Gunmar took a step back, reached for his loincloth and belt, and put them back on while watching you.

“This has been... _fun_ ,” he said with a grin in his voice and slung his Decimaar blade over his shoulder again, “we should do it again sometime. If your - _snort_ \- _master_ allows it.” 

Heat raised into your cheeks, and you coughed violently for a couple of seconds before speaking with a raw, hoarse voice. 

“He’s not - _cough_ \- my _master_.”

“If you say so, fleshbag.” With those words, Gunmar walked away. You looked after him for a second or two before closing your eyes and leaning down on your elbows as Angor Rot fucked you with the vigor of a thousand bulls. 

“Was that good, hmm?” he asked on a low growl and thrust forward, making you moan and bite your lip. You nodded eagerly.

“Y-Yes, Angor, it was so good,” you rasped and turned your head to look at him. You were only vaguely aware that your face was tear-stained and that saliva, blood, and cum decorated your chin, but when Angor Rot saw it, he growled loudly, gripped your hips tighter, and thrust into you with even greater force. This incredible, rough pace only lasted for a few seconds, however, before he lost himself in the pleasure. 

Your eyes locked as he came, and you were certain that this was what made him utter such filthy sounds. At least you hoped that was the case. 

His cock throbbed and jerked as he came, ropes upon ropes of thick cum filling your cunt and making you shiver and moan. You let out a string of curses, and with each shallow thrust, you swore you felt your second orgasm approach. 

“Ke-Keep going, Angor, please,” you whispered and leaned your head against your arms, whimpering and moaning and occasionally _screaming_ as Angor Rot obeyed you and fucked you through his own orgasm. His hands were tight on your hips, tight enough to bruise, and you were deliriously happy to know that you would be thoroughly bruised from this encounter. 

It took less than a minute for you to come again. You came with a hoarse, painful cry that formed Angor Rot’s name, and your cunt clamped down tightly around his cock, milking him and making sure he was thoroughly spent. 

Once the blinding whiteness and featherlight feeling had disappeared, and you were left feeling so very satiated and fucked-out, your body sagged against the ground, and you sighed heavily, your eyes closing. 

You could hear Angor Rot pick up his belt and loincloth again, but at one point, he stopped and leaned in over you. 

“The ring, fleshbag,” he rumbled, voice deliciously low and dangerous. You clenched your hand into a fist. 

“I don’t think so,” you hummed and turned around, giving him a tired grin. “To have the power to arrange activities such as this? Always having the upper hand? I don’t think I’ll give that up so easily.” 

You expected him to lash out at you. Maybe cut off your finger or even your entire hand. You wouldn’t have put it beyond him to punch you unconscious and _then_ cut off your finger or hand. But strangely, he didn’t do any of those things. All he did was look at you in a weird way. Like he was sizing you up. 

“Did you not have a nice time, Angor?” you asked softly and leaned up so your faces were a mere inch from each other. He nodded. 

“Did you not enjoy yourself immensely?” You leaned closer. He nodded. 

“Did you not find Gunmar a surprise, a dangerous but delicious surprise?” He nodded, despite taking some time to think about it. 

“And did you not enjoy fucking my cunt so viciously?” you whispered, now so close that your lips were touching his teeth, and you licked over them so very slowly. He nodded again, faster this time. 

“Then, my darling, I think it’s best that I keep the Inferna Copula. Who knows when I feel in the mood for a big, dangerous masterclass assassin to ravage me again?” You grinned and kissed him softly, and you could feel his body sag as he kissed you back. 

“I will keep it close,” you promised and pulled back. It was endlessly amusing to watch Angor Rot sag even more as you got up. 

“See it as payback for ruining my skirt. It was an expensive one, bought just for this occasion.” Angor Rot got up as well and pulled you against him. Seeing as you were as malleable as molten lead, you let him do it without protest. 

“Then maybe you should refrain from wearing anything for our next encounter,” he murmured, and you got goosebumps. 

“Is that an order?”

“Now it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
